A Song to Say Goodbye
by angelsempire
Summary: "Les deux hommes se faisaient enfin face. Tout deux semblaient à bout de force, blessés, lassés. Ils n'attendaient qu'une chose : venir enfin à bout de cette lutte sans fin, de ce jeu du chat et de la souris." Songfic Gydictor [DEATHFIC]


Les deux hommes se faisaient enfin face. Tout deux semblaient à bout de force, blessés, lassés. Ils n'attendaient qu'une chose : venir enfin à bout de cette lutte sans fin, de ce jeu du chat et de la souris. Victor détaillait le visage blessé de son assistant. Sa tempe gauche était ensanglantée, probablement entaillée. Une ligne rouge luisante se dessinait sur sa joue. Son regard miroitait un mélange de haine et de fatigue.

 _You are one of Gods mistakes,  
You crying, tragic waste of skin._

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'as fais tout ça ?

\- Je n'ai fais que te suivre !

\- Me suivre ? Mais t'as absolument rien compris à ma démarche ! Tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est tuer pour faire souffrir, pour le sang. Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Et je veux pas avoir à avoir tes conneries sur la conscience ! »

Un monstre. Le mot avait été lâché. Victor put observer le changement d'expression sur le visage de son ancien ami. Un rictus moqueur se dessina sur son visage.

« Tu t'es déjà au moins demandé ce qui clochait pas chez moi ? Selon toi, qu'est ce qui aurait put me transformer, moi, le gentil assistant du gentil commissaire, en monstre, comme tu le dis si bien ?

\- Je.. Oui putain, bien sur que je me suis posé la question ?

\- Et tu sais pourquoi tu t'aies posé la question ? Parce que tu ne t'intéresse pas aux autres. Tu répètes à qui veut bien l'entendre que ton père te touchait, et blablabla. Mais tu crois que j'ai passé mon enfance à regarder Ça Cartoon, jouer au foot avec tout mes amis et faire des câlins mes parents que j'aime plus que tout ? Eh bien non !

\- Qu'est ce que t'attend, raconte moi, si c'est si important !

\- C'est fou quand même. Il a fallu que je défonce un mec à coups de pied, tire de sang froid sur deux gamines à moitié à poil et bute un gamin pour que tu arrêtes de me traiter comme de la merde. Tu veux vraiment savoir ? J'ai jamais connu mon père. Et ma mère ? Elle est tragiquement morte dans un accident d'escalier...

\- Attend, t'es entrain de dire que tu...

\- Et oui, je l'ai butée ! Et oui, moi aussi j'ai eu des soucis avec un de mes parents ! »

Même si son visage conservait son expression ironique, le regard de Tom se voila quelque peu. Victor le dévisageait. Jamais il n'avait imaginé que lui aussi, avait pu avoir un passé douloureux.

 _I'm well aware of how it aches,_ _  
_ _And you still won't let me in._

« Alors, monsieur le grand tueur, qu'est ce qu'on en dit hein ?

\- Je... Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ?

\- Oh, quel rapprochement d'un coup !

\- Tom.. Je peux comprendre ce que as vécu.. On se ressemble peut être plus qu'on ne le crois.

\- C'est trop tard. Comme tu l'as si bien dis, je suis déjà un monstre. C'est vrai, tu as raison, j'aime tuer. J'aime voir les gens souffrir. Et c'est pas toi qui va m'en empêcher.

\- Arrête, arrête maintenant, on peut encore repartir à zéro.. »

A présent, Victor avait peur. Il savait ce que lui avait eu envie de faire par pure haine. Mais il avait réussi à se limiter, en se raccrochant à sa passion, la seule chose qui lui restait. Mais Tom ? Qu'est ce qu'il avait ? Pas de passion, plus de travail, pas de famille connue. Si il laissait la haine l'envahir, il deviendrait incontrolable.

 _Now I'm breaking down your door,_ _  
_ _To try and save your swollen face._ _  
_ _Though I don't like you anymore,_ _  
_ _You lying, trying waste of space._ _  
_

Tom ne répondait pas, se contentant de fixer Victor d'un air mauvais. Le silence régna quelques minutes.

« D'ailleurs.. Puis ce que je suis un monstre... Qu'est ce qui me retient de te tuer ?

\- Tu peux pas. Tu peux juste pas..  
\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je suis la seule personne qui te reste. »

Tom éclata de rire.

« Tu n'essaierais pas de me convaincre que j'ai besoin de toi, alors qu'en vrai, c'est toi qui as besoin de moi ?

\- Dis pas de connerie.. Tu sais parfaitement que...

\- Pas la peine de te répéter, j'ai très bien compris. »

 _Before our innocence was lost,_ _  
_ _You were always one of those_ _  
_ _Blessed with lucky sevens_ _  
_ _And a voice that made me cry._ _  
_ _My oh my._

Victor s'approcha de Tom. Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Les deux anciens compagnons se fixaient droit dans les yeux, sans baisser le regard une seule seconde.

« T'es pas obligé d'être ce qu'on a fait de toi Tom.

\- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? Tiens donc.

\- J'ai, j'ai compris certaines choses ! En te voyant, j'ai compris que mes pulsions n'étaient pas justifiables. J'ai fait des rencontres qui m'ont montrées que la méthode forte n'est pas forcément la meilleure.. »

Le visage de Max revint à l'esprit du tueur. Le sourire de cet homme qui l'avait compris. Et qu'il avait perdu. La voix de l'homme qui l'avait pris en stop résonna dans sa tête. Un gars bien. Il était un gars bien.

« On peut s'en sortir ensemble, Tom. »

Le sourire ironique de l'assistant se transforma petit à petit en sourire sincère.

 _You were Mother Nature's son,_

 _Someone to whom I could relate_

 _Your needle and your damage done,_ _  
_ _Remains a sordid twist of fate._

« T'as raison. On peut y arriver... Je suis fatigué de m'enfuir, de me battre. Je suis fatigué d'être un connard. »

Le sourire de Victor s'agrandit. Il voulait y croire. Il voulait croire que les paroles de son ami étaient sincères, que son sourire était authentique, et l'étincelle dans ses yeux était bel et bien un signe d'espoir.

 _Now I'm trying to wake you up,_

 _To pull you from the liquid sky._

Pris d'un élan de bonheur, Victor se jeta dans les bras de Tom. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou, animé d'une sensation qui jusque là lui était inconnu. De l'affection ? Peut être. Il sentit les lèvres de l'assistant se presser contre son front. Un frisson le parcouru, accompagné d'une certaine impression de plaisir. Au fur et à mesure des secondes, il réalisait qu'il avait réellement besoin de cet homme.

 _'Cause if I don't we'll both end up,_ _  
_ _With just your songs to say goodbye._

Soudainement, une autre sensation s'ajouta à la plénitude qui l'envahissait. Mais cette fois, il connaissait que trop bien ce qui lui tombait dessus. Il releva la tête et lança un regard perdu à un Tom souriant à pleine dents. Il sentit la lame quitter sa poitrine lentement.

 _My oh my_

 _A song to say goodbye,_

 _A song to say_

 _Before our innocence was lost,_ _  
_ _You were always one of those_ _  
_ _Blessed with lucky sevens_ _  
_ _And a voice that made me cry._

Il passa ses doigts sur la plaie à vif. Son liquide vital encore chaud roula le long de sa peau. La douleur lui coupait le souffle, il peinait à garder son sang froid, il ne devait pas crier. Il devait soutenir son regard. Il tenta d'articuler un Pourquoi ?, qui se transforma en un gémissement. L'autre ne le quittait pas des yeux, il semblait se régaler de la douleur qui tordait le visage de son ennemi. Ce dernier sentait la vie le quitter. Il cracha un peu de sang, sa vue se réduisait. Il sentit le souffle chaud de Tom s'approcher lentement de son oreille.

« Il ne faut jamais faire confiance à un monstre. _Murmura-t-il._ »

 _It's a song to say goodbye._

Salut à tous !  
J'espère vraiment que cet OS vous a plu :)  
Bon, j'aimerai expliquer un truc : mon absence sur ff.  
En fait, j'en avais un peu marre de la fanfic, à une époque. J'avais donc tout bonnement arrêté d'aller sur ce site. L'écriture me manquait, j'ai donc ouvert un blog ( .fr/) où je comptais poster toutes sortes de textes, fanfics comprises, si j'en avais envie à nouveau. Et au final.. Je n'ai posté que des fanfics sur mon blog (celle que vous venez de lire a été postée au début de l'été). J'ai donc décidé de revenir sur ff, tout en gardant mon blog.  
Voilà voilà, j'espère que mon travail continuera à vous plaire ! :D

A bientôt :3

(je précise que je suis susceptible de poster plus souvent sur mon blog :) )


End file.
